Missing Pieces
by captainsfirstmate
Summary: Four years after the war, Hermione isn't where she planned to be. In an attempt to break away from this sadness, she takes an offer that she normally wouldn't. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>Hermione was tired. She hadn't slept in what felt like days and the paper work seemed to never end. She sat on the loveseat with her legs crossed. The large, round coffee table was pulled close to her and papers were spread out and spilling over it. She was finding it hard to concentrate. She let out a loud sigh of defeat and leaned back.<p>

As if on cue, Luna strolled in from the kitchen, "You're frustrated, Hermione. I can tell." She handed the frazzled girl a warm mug, "I've brought you some tea. It's not as strong as you'd like, I'm afraid. Is there anything else I can do?"

Hermione took the tea from the blonde and patted the empty spot beside her, "You're a saint, Luna Lovegood. I assure you this tea will do well enough." They sat in a comfortable silence as Hermione tried to make sense of the papers in front of her.

The women lived in a flat where, although owned by an elderly witch, mostly muggles resided. Hermione took the stairs most days and even walked to her job at Gringott's on the sunny ones. Luna usually stayed home, poring over books and articles. She was in the editing stages of her third novel and was already researching for her fourth.

There was a small knock and a scuffle at the door as Harry let himself in, just as he always did. A young Teddy was perched on his shoulders and Ginny huffed and puffed right behind him. "You look full to bursting, Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, rising to take a box from the pregnant woman's arms.

"Two more months and he'll be here! I wouldn't be surprised if I went into labor right here and now after climbing all those stairs, though." Ginny slowly lowered herself into a chair and let out a great sigh when her bottom finally hit the cushion.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I should have said something about the elevator being out," Hermione stood up and gathered the paperwork into a neat pile before paper clipping them together, "Please apparate in next time, all of you!"

"We were going to," Harry said, "but we weren't sure if you had any friends over."

"If you mean Zachary, we broke it off about a month ago," Hermione stated. Zachary was a muggle man whom she had met at her parents' dental office a few months prior. He was an intern with a nice smile that Hermione had been charmed by the moment they made eye contact. Unfortunately, so were many other girls. "He tried to keep an open mind about my being a witch, but you all see how that went, huh?"

"Oh, dear," Ginny empathized, "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I feel like a right git now – I mentioned him just last week!"

"It's alright, really," Hermione said, smiling at the red head, "I'm honestly not that bent out of shape about it." She was too embarrassed to admit that she was actually waiting for Zachary to come back around. She hoped that maybe he would warm up to the idea of a magical girlfriend. "Would you like to cook with me?" She said, scooping up Teddy, who was mischievously eyeing the pile of papers on the table. With the boy on her hip, Hermione made her way into the kitchen.

Potatoes peeled themselves as a pot of boiling water rolled. Teddy sat on the counter and watched Hermione peel and mince garlic. His tongue stuck out of his small mouth, incredibly interested in the precise, although simple, movements she made with the blade. It was something he wasn't used to seeing as Ginny and Harry always cooked with magic.

"We picked up a cake," Harry said, setting the box that Ginny had carried in earlier down on the island.

"I appreciate it," Hermione said, focusing on an onion, "I'll start some coffee after dinner."

"Hey, Ted," Harry said to the boy, who was also fixated on the onion, "Why don't you show Aunt Luna how you can change your hair now?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, helping the boy down from the countertop. She kneeled at him so that they were face to face, "Show me first, please!" The five year old closed his eyes tightly and the tips of his hair slowly turned a pale shade of pink. She sighed delightedly and took him in her arms, "What a beautiful color!"

"I wish it wasn't pink," he finally said, pouting.

"You'll be able to pick your colors in no time," Harry said, "if you keep practicing. And do loads more than that!" He smiled at Teddy and the boy beamed right back at his godfather. "Now go show Luna – she'll be so pleased!" He ran excitedly from the kitchen.

Hermione continued to focus on cooking and Harry approached her tentatively. She instantly tensed, very aware of what Harry's intentions were. "Hermione," he said in a hushed tone, "Are you alright?" It was a question she had been avoiding for quite some time.

"I'm fine, Harry," she said, waving her hand at him as if to brush the topic away. She poured the hot potatoes into a colander over the sink, making sure to evade eye contact with Harry.

He touched her arm, taking her by surprise, "Hermione. We're all worried about you. Luna says you haven't been sleeping." She was listening but pretended not to hear. She tossed a few pats of butter into the pot and began to mash the potatoes.

"Dammit, Hermione! I know you hear me." His sudden yelling surprised her and she jumped, causing her to drop the pot, potatoes and all. She stood, shocked and embarrassed, for only a few seconds before her lips started to quiver. Harry instantly softened at the sight of her tears. He moved forward and took her into an embrace, "I'm sorry," he said gently, "I just want you to talk to me. Please."

"I'm so lost," she said between sobs, "I hate my boss. I hate my _job_."

"You're on your way to better things, Hermione. You're working with the minister, right?" He rubbed her back, still holding her close.

She cleared her throat, "I'm tired – I'm exhausted. But I can't sleep. It's one thing after the other when I lie down and I can't stop it from coming. I feel so alone. Everyone around me is falling in love and settling down – even Luna has met someone that she's head over heels for. I thought things with Zachary were going to happen. I really liked him. Why can't I get past this – what's wrong with me!?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say; he only held the distraught girl close. "There's nothing wrong with you, Hermione."

She sniffed and then laughed weakly, "I've gotten potato on your shoe."

Harry drew his wand and casted a cleaning charm. The potatoes were gone in an instant and the pot sparkled on the floor. "I'll help you make some more."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p>"Dinner was delicious, Hermy!" Teddy said, rubbing his belly.<p>

"Thank you, big boy! Are you ready for dessert?" Hermione cut the boy a small slither of cake, set it in front of him, and he immediately dug in. Hermione served the three adults and herself some tea and they tucked in, each with a slice of cake.

"How is Ronald?" Luna asked nonchalantly. Hermione saw a brief look of panic cross Harry's face. Ron and Hermione's romantic relationship had been brief: the kiss in the chamber lit a passionate flame between the two that fizzled within months. The breakup was mutual and for the best. They were still best friends, but Harry felt the need to be cautious about mentioning one to the other.

"He's great!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm really impressed with him, actually, with his recent promotion – and I think he's got a girlfriend! But he's been very unassuming about it."

"He's just being cautious," Luna said assuredly.

"I suppose," chimed in Harry.

Ginny took one last sip of her tea and sighed, "I've worn out before Teddy, huh?" The boy talked to himself animatedly.

Harry glanced at his watch and said, "It's half eight – I suppose we _should_ go. We've got to get Ted to bed."

"We've got to get me to bed," Ginny joked. She groaned as she got up from her chair. Harry collected the plates from the table and quickly washed them in the sink. Hugs were passed around between the five and soon enough it was just Luna and Hermione again.

Luna stacked a few books and piled some clothes into a small rucksack. "I'm going to Rolf's for the night. He's got some new photographs to show me! I'll be home early tomorrow."

"Alright, Luna – have a wonderful time!" A small pop filled Hermione's ears and Luna twisted out of the room in a blur. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in and settled, once again, in her spot of the corner of the couch. She spread the papers out over the coffee table in the intent of doing more research, but instead found herself nose-deep in a fiction book about clowns in a sewer.

Sometime later, a small, repetitive clicking distracted Hermione from her reading. She dog-eared the ratty book and rose to slowly sweep her eyes across the room. After noticing nothing out of the usual, she finally focused past the room and out the window. A large, grey owl perched on the sill. "Errol?" she wondered aloud. Hermione opened the window and Errol fell in. Hermione picked up the letter that had fallen from his beak and cautiously helped the bird upright.

She recognized the large, swirly script immediately. Molly had written her a letter:

_Dearest Hermione,  
>Please come around to the burrow when you have time tomorrow. I have a question for you. All my love, Molly Weasley<em>

_ PS – Please give Errol a treat and help him take off – you know how he can be. XO_

Errol preened his feathers casually, still on the floor. Hermione grabbed a chunk of stale bread from their bread box and placed it in front of the owl. Errol graciously accepted the treat and eventually made his way back to the window sill. She offered her hand and Errol stepped lightly onto her fingers. Sticking her arm out the window and lightly flinging him into the air, the owl was off, flying into the dark.

She reread the letter and suddenly felt nervous. What could she want to ask her? She hoped that Harry hadn't mentioned the earlier episode to Ginny. Ginny would surely turn to her mother for advice. Despite her anxiety, Hermione continued reading throughout the night. She was in the last hundred pages of the novel when she noticed the sunrise peeking through the curtains. She checked the clock above the mantle, which read 7:08. She didn't have to be at the bank until 10:00. Surely Molly was up by now, doing her normal hustle and bustle.

Hermione took a short shower and used a drying charm on her hair and body. She opened her wardrobe and perused her options before deciding on a simple, white button down shirt and tucked that into a black pencil skirt. She planted her feet into her usual work shoes, grabbed her bag, and threw some floo powder into the fireplace before stepping in. "The Burrow!" Hermione shouted clearly, tucking in her elbows.

Hermione appeared at the Weasley's fireplace in a burst of green flames. "Blimey!" said Mrs. Weasley, jumping about a foot in the air. She was standing at the stove, frying sausages. Soapy dishes were scrubbing themselves in the nearby sink. The woman's expression softened when she saw Hermione stepping out of the fireplace. "You scared me, love." She rushed over and brushed soot from the young woman's bare leg.

"Come, I've made some breakfast! How would you like your eggs? Do you want some tea? Some coffee?" Molly was excited to see Hermione and she could tell.

Arthur stomped through the kitchen and took a sausage from the sizzling pan. "Have you seen my wand, Molly, dear? Oh! Here, I've found it." He plucked his wand from the couch, "Good morning, Hermione. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley, and you?" Hermione smiled at the man.

"Late!" He exclaimed. Arthur took a large gulp from his mug and then kissed Molly on her cheek.

"Have a lovely day, dear," Molly said to her husband. With that, the man apparated out with a loud snap.

"Coffee? Tea?" the woman asked again.

"Tea, please, ma'am." Hermione settled at the table, pushing her bag underneath her chair.

"And your eggs?" Molly reiterated.

"Over easy," she said, laughing at Molly's enthusiasm.

Hermione picked at her cuticles and watched the woman move expertly around her kitchen. She poured water from a kettle over a tea bag and handed the warm mug to Hermione. Molly situated food onto two plates and finally sat down next to Hermione at the dining room table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, beaming at the woman.

"It's the least I could do, asking you to come all the way out here! I know the floo system makes the trip less of a hassle, but there are still quite a few gates between our house and yours. You know, there is apparition, but I know that's not everyone's favorite way to travel. And flying! But I don't suppose you have a broom, do you, dear? Oh, I'm rambling – I tend to do that. You're here now and that's all that matters." Molly spread a napkin across her lap and began eating.

The women ate together and chatted about the weather as well as Hermione's job.

"Speaking of the bank," Hermione said, "I'll need to leave soon. I have to be in the office by ten."

Molly collected her plate along with Hermione's dishes and placed them in the sink. "I nearly forgot to mention! It was the whole reason I invited you over!" Molly laughed, "Arthur and I have been saving up and he's recently gotten a bonus for being with the ministry for so long!"

"That's great!" Hermione remarked.

"I know! It's so thrilling!" the woman cried, her excitement evident, "Anyway, anyway – we'll be leaving on a trip in a few days and with everyone being so busy – Ron's been promoted and George has the shop and Ginny's about to pop! Bill is back in Egypt and Charlie can't be bothered to leave Romania. I've asked Percy, but he's meeting Audrey's family, and I can't get in the way of that. I'm certain he'll marry that girl. Listen to me, would you – I've gone off again, haven't I? We'll be going on holiday for a month and everyone is so busy – and I understand that you're busy, too – but you can floo to the bank and even go home at nights if you please. Oh! What I'm trying to ask you is – will you watch the house while we're away?"

She was overwhelmed by the woman's request but only because it came in such a wave of information. Hermione was a homebody, through and through, and was hesitant to say yes. But then again, the Burrow had been a home to her since she was twelve, having spent many nights there for weeks at a time, having slumber parties with Ginny and eventually snogging with Ron.

"Don't feel obligated, dear. I'm sure we can figure something else out. I know it's short notice – and I would've asked by owl a few days ago, but I felt that was just too impersonal. It's alright, love, really. Arthur has a friend, although I'm not too sure I trust the man—"

Hermione interrupted the woman before she went on another tangent, "No, no! I would actually really love to, Mrs. Weasley."

"Really!? Oh, thank you so much, darling. I would just need you to feed the chickens and tend the garden. You wouldn't have to do any de-gnoming or anything like that, just keep an eye on the weeds and water the flowers every few days. And I'll check up on you every weekend by Patronus or owl. Oh! You have no idea how much you're helping."

Hermione rose from her chair and brushed a few crumbs from her lap. "You have to go to work now, don't you?" the woman asked, glancing at a clock above the kitchen sink.

"I do," the young woman said, nodding.

"Alright, alright, don't forget your purse, love," Molly reached down and handed Hermione her bag, "There's floo on the mantle, but you know that." She held her arm as they walked to the fireplace. "We'll be leaving on Thursday, fairly early in the morning, but you don't need to be here just then. We'll have fed the chickens that morning. I'll make sure to leave the floo gate open for you," she kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I do love you. You're such a beautiful young woman, dear. Thank you so much."

"And I love you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be here on Thursday. You're leaving your house in good hands, I promise."

Hermione tossed the floo into the fireplace and stepped in. She saw Molly blow her one last kiss before she disappeared into the gate and reappeared on the other side at Gringott's.

"Morning, Miss Granger," the goblin at the front desk said as she arrived in the fireplace behind it.

"Good morning, Blordak. How are you, sir?" she responded, brushing soot from her skirt.

The goblin only nodded and concentrated again on the papers in front of him. Hermione walked to her office, mentally preparing herself for another tedious, mundane day at the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: That M rating definitely comes out to play in this chapter!

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>"Have you got those papers I needed?" Ragnok, her boss, asked her. Hermione remembered the stack of papers she left on the coffee table and swore under her breath.<p>

"What was that, Miss Granger?" he grumbled.

"Nothing, sir. I just remembered the reports – I've left them at home." She replied, looking down towards the goblin.

"Don't forget them tomorrow," he snapped and continued to walk past her.

Hermione walked through the large double doors and out onto Diagon Alley, grateful to be done with work for the day. A cold November breeze whipped past her and she immediately regretted not bringing a coat along.

Having seen Molly that morning, Hermione felt uncharacteristically social. She stepped into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and out of the chill. "Oi! Hermione!" George exclaimed as soon as the bell above the door rang. The red head opened his arms and she walked into his embrace. "Hello," he hummed in her ear. He released her from the hug and then shouted, "Angelina! Look who's here!"

The dark skinned beauty peeked curiously from the back room. "Hermione!" she cried in a soft voice, coming towards the woman for a hug, "It's so nice to see you. You look gorgeous, as always."

Hermione backed away from her hug, holding Angelina's hands, "Thank you – and so do you!" She dropped the woman's hands and focused her attention to the twin, "I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Are you working on anything new, George?"

"Just Angelina, if you know what I mean," a grin spread across George's freckled face while a deep blush crept onto Angelina's.

"Don't be crude, George!" she scolded, fighting a smile.

"When am I anything but?" he retorted, flirtatiously kissing his girlfriend and then turning to help a young girl who was looking at the range of love potions, obviously perplexed.

"So you and George…?" Hermione said to the woman, making sure he was out of ear shot.

She nodded, "Confessed his undying love to me a few nights ago, he did. Drunker than hell," she laughed, "but seemed to remember it just fine the next day."

"It's been a long time coming. I think we all knew that," remarked Hermione.

"We've been snogging since Hogwarts," she admitted. "It was Fred who asked me to the ball, but it was George who charmed my trousers off." She noticed him coming closer and spoke a little louder, "And how could I resist that hole in his head!" George winked at the pair and walked past them, into the back room.

A group of boys walked in, playfully jabbing at each other. In their rowdiness, the two in front knocked down a display of vials and a loud crash resonated through the shop. Verity, the reliable and faithful clerk, rushed to _reparo_ the vials, though the pool of liquid still remained on the floor. "I better step in over here," Angelina said, and made her way over to the scene. The boys collectively lowered their heads, looking solemn, as Angelina chastised them.

Hermione took this chance to leave, worried that she was in the way, and waved at George who had emerged from the back room and was heading towards the dilemma, a few small boxes in hand.

"Wait, Hermione!" said George, redirecting his path and sprinting towards the woman, "I wanted to give you these." He handed her two pink boxes, "I've been working on the formula."

"Patented Daydream Charms? These have been out forever – I told you they were extraordinary!"

"Now new and improved!" George said, tipping his head at Hermione with a suggestive waggle to his eyebrows and a grin playing on his lips. "Anyway," his voice softened, "You look exhausted. Take one and try to relax."

* * *

><p>"Afternoon, Hermione," Luna greeted the woman as she entered their flat, "How was your day?"<p>

Hermione sat on the chair opposite the woman and pulled off her shoes. She told the girl about breakfast at the Burrow, forgetting her reports for work, Angelina and George, and the boys knocking over the display at the joke shop. She left out the daydream charms, which she had tucked into her purse right after leaving the shop.

"Sounds productive," the blonde said dreamily.

"It was," said Hermione, rising from the chair, "Are you hungry? I'm going to make some soup." The woman started for the kitchen.

"I'll join you," said Luna, following her.

Luna leaned on the island and watched Hermione chop carrots, onions, and celery. "How is Rolf? What did he have to show you this time?"

"On his expedition, he shared a camp site with another traveler and the stranger shared some photos with him. He thinks he's found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack! I was so excited I could hardly stand it! I finally remembered we don't actually know what the Snorkack looks like, although my father has described it as scaly, purple, and – well, obviously – horned. But he's never seen it either – even when he was in Sweden. So, needless to say, I'm stumped." The girl rested her head on her fists.

"You'll figure it out, love," Hermione said to the confused girl, placing a bowl of vegetable soup in front of her.

"You think so?"

"I really believe you will. You're the smartest witch I know." Hermione said, joining her at the island, "A little odd," she joked, "But smartest, nonetheless."

Luna smiled at her best friend and then continued to eat her soup.

* * *

><p>Luna had gone to sleep hours before and Hermione was tucked into her own bed trying to do the same. Once again, sleep evaded her.<p>

Hermione closed the pages with a feeling of satisfaction: another book finished. She examined her book shelf for a new read, but only found titles she had long exhausted, having read each book two to three times. She was about to settle for the tried and true _Hogwarts: A History_ when she remembered the charms that were hidden away in her purse.

She observed the box: It was pink and glossy with large silver script that read _Patented Daydream Charm_. A couple, very apparently in love, fawned over each other on what seemed to be a pirate ship. Underneath that, a much smaller message said, "Achieve beautifully vivid daydreams with WWW's Patented Daydream Charms! Get comfortable, relax, and swallow a candy – you're only seconds away to thirty minutes of paradise. Now new and improved – so detailed, you'll think it's real!" There was a warning on the back: "Not to be sold to witch or wizard under the age of 16. Side effects include drooling and/or a dazed expression. Take only one at a time."

Hermione straightened and fluffed her pillows several times before burrowing into bed. She hesitated several times before finally removing the cellophane and revealing the candy, a small, pink lozenge-like oval that tasted like strawberry.

Heat pooled in her stomach and the entirety of her body tingled before going numb altogether. Her eyes began to feel heavy and soon she slipped slowly into her daydream.

It was nightfall on a deserted beach. Hermione walked at the shore, scantily clad in a two-piece bathing suit and hand in hand with a dark-haired man she didn't quite recognize. A day bed was centered underneath a curtained pergola; arrangements of candles and petals were set on tables and scattered on the sand.

Hermione was in awe of his virility: chiseled cheek bones and a sharp jawline framed his pointed nose. His eyes, like hers, were a deep chocolate brown. His lips were plump and his black hair shaggy. He wore only swimming trunks and his exposed chest and abdominals were toned.

The man led her quietly to the framework and tenderly rested her on the bed. He kissed her, gently at first, and then hungrily, all signs of softness gone. Hermione returned his kisses with an animosity and a hand on his chest, her tongue darting in and out of his swollen mouth. She let out a sigh and he responded by slowing their kisses to a leisurely, almost methodical pace.

Soft fingers found their way to Hermione's exposed belly. He raked his fingernails lightly across the area and goose bumps sprouted in their leave.

With a hand in her hair, his lips traveled down her neck, nibbling slightly. The hand resting on her abdominals made its way up to her bikini top and he skimmed his thumb under the band. With a tug of the strings around her neck and chest, her breasts were exposed and the top was discarded. He brushed his thumb lightly over one breast before taking an erect nipple in his mouth. Hermione took in an inward sigh and then let out a cry of pleasure when he briefly bit down on her peak.

Directing his mouth back to hers, his hand took a different direction and crept over her belly and underneath her bikini bottom. He cautiously dipped a finger in and was warmly greeted by a slick wetness that accompanied a sigh of appreciation. He slowly, playfully flicked the mound of nerves at her center until she was on edge, her hips bucking, begging for more.

He took the finger in his mouth, tasting what the woman had left behind. Hermione watched in a submissive silence as the man seemed to savor her flavor.

He positioned himself onto his knees above her and untied the knot that kept his swimming shorts together. His erection practically forced itself from the thin fabric and wobbled a bit before settling into its newfound freedom. Hermione sat up before him and took his member in her hands, stroking the length before taking it into her mouth. The man let out a groan of satisfaction, finally breaking his silence. With his hands tangled in her hair, he slowed her speed.

A hand on her shoulder signaled for Hermione to stop. She settled back down on the bed and watched the olive-skinned man remove his shorts entirely. Their lips met briefly before he trailed the kisses downward towards her pelvis. He tugged on the string holding her bottoms closed with his teeth and pulled the fabric away from her. His lips met her pelvic mound before sinking his tongue in, taking the woman, who let out a loud cry, by surprise. She was met with an intensity that almost finished her then and there. He kissed the apex of her thighs, sending shivers down the entirety of Hermione's body.

He situated himself above her, centering his erection with her opening. He parted her lips and rubbed the head of his erection lightly on the bead of nerves at her center. In one swift motion, he plunged his length into her. "Ah!" Hermione hissed.

All of the candlelight surrounding them went out.

"_No!_" Hermione whispered loudly, sitting straight up in bed, "_Dammit!_"

She brooded, feeling exceptionally unlucky. Not only was she very awake at this point, she was also incredibly aroused. She tucked herself back into bed, finally settling on finishing herself off. Soon after, she drifted into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: **Iwant to thank everyone for all the follows and favorites and reviews. It really, truly makes my day when I open my email and see so many notifications! And honestly, it makes me write a little faster ;). One quick question: who should Ron's love interest be?


End file.
